Sora vs Luxord
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Sora is reminiscising about his fight with the Nobodies. His currently memory is about Luxord, the tenth member of the Organization XIII.


A/N: This story might get more of chapters later on but currently, it is only for a friend of mine. And if this someday gets more chapters, the story's name will be changed too.

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora vs Luxord

Sora left early from the house he shared with Riku and Kairi. Kairi had been out of the house for several days with few other friends of her and so Riku was the only one with Sora at the house. They had taken up the small house after saving the worlds from Heartless', Nobodies and other enemies. It had taken a lot of effort to built the house but the trio managed well with the work. The small house was at Destiny Island since that was where the three of them had spent most of their lives before the Heartless' came.

Sora walked down to the smaller island and sat down facing the sea and rising sun. It was already tenth time the Keyblade Hero had woke up early and left the house without anyone's notice. And even more surprise was that he could stay so silent for so long time.

Donald Duck and Goofy had returned to their King's side after reunited at the Island. They had left since the peace had returned to the worlds all around the universe. Of course, before leaving, the heroes had had nice party and celebrated their victory.

But with the time came the memories that Sora tried so hard to push away. The fights, the new friends they had made and the adventures he had had. But these weren't what he thought about for those days. It was the Nobodies he thought about. The reasons behind their actions. And he had dueled with if not all, then with most of them and so on a way learned a bit of them all.

Sora sighed while he pulled his legs up and circled his arms around them. He put his head over his knees and stared into the sea. The hero didn't even notice the dolphins that were playing in the water. And even less he heard Riku coming behind him.

Riku had noticed that everything wasn't alright with his friend. He had noticed Sora leaving the house at the daybreak for the couple last days. The older male tried to confront Sora about his behavior but Sora always claimed that all's well. Riku didn't believe him but let the matter slide yet it didn't ease his worry at all. And the silver haired teen had started to wake up early too and walk also to the small island but he didn't bother his friend at all.

Sora closed his eyes while returning back in time. Back to the Castle That Never Was and to one particular fight. The fight with the Gambler of Fate, Luxord.

FLASHBACK

Sora ran through the castle bit happier than before since he had been reunited with the friend he had thought to have lost fully. Riku, even though he wasn't in his true form, was with him and that was all that Sora could be happy about. He still knew to have to fight with Xemnas and other Nobodies. Most had already fallen, latest having been the seventh of the group, Saïx. And now he was so close to head to fight with the leader, yet he couldn't reach him.

The Keyblade Hero came to a place that reminded him of a cemetery. Gravestones were lit in the room. Few, really few were shining blue anymore. Most were red. In fact, only two stones shined blue. There were numbers carved into the stone and bit of writing too. In front of the stones were the weapons carved into the ground.

Sora noticed that the door on the back of the room was locked and in the tenth gravestone was some kind of vortex. Bracing himself, Sora stepped through it with his friends after him. They came to a balcony like place and in middle of the balcony was standing one of the Nobodies.

Luxord, the tenth of the Nobodies. Sora wasn't prepared to what was going to happen. The enemy send huge cards at him. Those white gaming cards surrounded him and flew around him several times. By the time they left and returned to their rightful owner, Sora noticed something terrible. Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy were gone!

Sora attacked fully on the Nobody but the Gambler was bit faster and for his shock, the Keyblader found himself from a dice. In bit of panic, Sora started to avoid the huge cards that were coming right at him. Hopping and rolling around hoping to find a way to break free from the cube. After managing to avoid the attacks long enough, the spell broke and Sora charged at the Nobody.

Luxord took several hits before forcing Sora to back off by several huge cards. Sora took distance to his enemy but kept eye on the cards and Luxord. Once he noticed a chance to attack, the Hero charged again.

This time, after few hits, Luxord pulled out several cards behind himself. There was something that stopped Sora from attacking and forced him to pick a card. Praying he had luck with him, Sora chose a card. For his luck, it was right one and smashed right on the Nobody. Sora started to hit Luxord time after time again.

The Nobody backed off, turning himself into a card several times to block Sora's attacks. And once in a while he shot the cards right at him. Sora dodged some while others he managed to block and few he broke with his Keyblade. Each time the cards came straight at him, Sora feared that one of his friends would be trapped into it, so he tried his best to avoid hitting the cards.

Once in a while Luxord hid himself inside the cards and pulled few others along. Sora had bit hard time to find the right card to attack. Luckily most of the time the other two cards were empty so Sora managed to attack without much of fear of hurting his friends.

As the battle went further, the number of the cards increased until eventually there were the whole pack of the cards on the ground. Most of them shot up and straight towards Sora. The Keyblader didn't have much of chances to avoid or block the cards. While fighting with the attacking cards, Sora tried his best to locate his enemy. Eventually Sora noticed Luxord.

The Keyblader ran towards the Nobody. Sora dodged the cards by rolling underneath them and once he got back to his feet, he struck at Luxord. With his remaining health, Luxord decided to try out one more idea. He surrounded himself with the cards and let them fly around as fast as possible, nearly turning into a dice around him.

Sora didn't let that bother him. He charged on full speed at the cards and sliced them in half right from middle. The cards disappeared and Luxord fell down to the ground. He, like everyone else of the Nobodies, called him Roxas. Sora knew who Roxas was but he had only just a while ago learned it. Once Luxord was defeated, the cards rose up and started to circle in a empty area. Once the cards left, Sora's friends were back unharmed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sora sighed once again. Most of the day had already gone past by the memories. Riku had left Sora for a while to his own thoughts and by the time he returned, Sora had already stopped reminiscing about the fight. The young Keyblader still sat there and stared towards the sea deep in his own thoughts, so he hadn't heard Riku leave or return back.

Once Sora stood up Riku knew that his friend had gotten one part handled from the past. The brown haired Keyblader turned around and was bit surprised to find Riku at there. Riku just nodded and smiled while standing up too. "I thought that we could actually eat outside today." The silver haired teen said while nodding to his side where was a nice basket.

Sora laughed and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He stated while coming to his friend. They left the small island to the close by shore since they had done a table and few chairs to there. They eat in silence while Sora's mind went back to the fight once in a while. He still couldn't understand why the Organization had done all those horrible things. Riku just stayed quiet, letting Sora have his thoughts knowing that his friend would talk once he'd be ready.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P


End file.
